1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a support bracket assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a support bracket assembly that affixes and supports various cable duct raceway sections and is mountable to a rod, which may be affixed to various support structures such as a support bar or ladder rail.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of cable raceway systems and brackets are known for supporting sections of cable ducts, which route and protect fiber optic or metal cabling to and between equipment racks within a telecommunications room or service provider facility. However, many of these conventional brackets can only be used for a new installation and require a complete or at least partial disassembly of parts of a support structure before additional sections can be added. That is, many of these brackets cannot be easily retrofit into an existing support structure. As such, installation with such brackets requires much additional time for a cable installer.
Furthermore, certain known support and mounting brackets suffer from an inability to provide adequate horizontal support and cannot support heavy loads.
Certain known support and mounting brackets also suffer from requiring a multiplicity of parts and an inability to achieve quick installation.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved support bracket assembly that can be retrofit into an existing mounting structure.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved support bracket assembly that can provide sufficient support.
It is another object of the invention to provide a support bracket assembly that can be readily installed.
Various ones of the above and other objects are achieved by a bracket assembly mountable on a rod and providing a support surface for an object. The bracket assembly includes a support bracket and a support element fixedly positionable on the rod. The bracket assembly includes a substantially planar support surface of a predetermined length with two longitudinal edges and two ends, a substantially planar flange surface substantially parallel to and spaced from the support surface and having a longitudinal edge on a same side as a first longitudinal edge of the support surface, and a connecting surface that connects the support surface and the flange surface. A first opening is provided on the planar support surface near one of the two ends. The first opening extends inward from the first longitudinal edge of the support surface and is sized to receive a rod of a predetermined width. The first opening defines at least a rear contact surface and a side contact surface. A second opening is provided on the flange surface. The second opening extends inward from the longitudinal edge of the flange surface and is also sized to receive the rod. The second opening defines at least a front contact surface and a side contact surface. The first and second openings at least partially overlap to define a through hole sized to receive the rod. The support element is sized larger than the through hole and is fixedly positioned on the rod so that the support bracket rests on the support element. The support surface may include one or more mounting clamps that receive an object such as a cable duct raceway section. The support element may be one or more split nuts.